


won't you take me home tonight

by sweetillusion



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetillusion/pseuds/sweetillusion
Summary: “I have a surprise for you,” Rami says. He closes his hand around the remote and slides it across the restaurant table toward Joe with a mixture of embarrassment and excitement. “I’m wearing a vibrator. That’s the remote.”





	won't you take me home tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabulousfreddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfreddie/gifts).



> Written for [this](https://onesweetillusion.tumblr.com/post/184789284126/lmao-well-i-dont-know-about-that-but-i-did-wanna) tumblr prompt.
> 
> I originally intended to only have the scene of them in the restaurant, but I was entirely too amused by the idea of Rami practicing wearing a plug.

They’ve talked about it before.

Or rather, Joe has talked about it before. He’s talked about it _a lot_.

The first time takes Rami completely by surprise. Joe has Rami pinned up against the wall of his on set trailer, fucking him quick and rough, when he leans in to whisper, “I want you to wear a plug during the next scene you shoot. Want to fill you up with my come and send you off to set like that.”

Rami comes from that alone. The strength of his orgasm surprises them both, and he slumps against the trailer door afterwards, dazed and more than a little disoriented. 

“Where did that come from?” Rami asks, his voice hoarse. 

Joe looks uncharacteristically bashful when he says, “Was it too much?” 

Rami slides a look over at Joe and shakes his head. “No, I liked it. Obviously.”

Joe cracks a small smile and tips his head in silent agreement. Rami nudges him gently in the side when the silence lingers for a beat too long. “So? What brought it on?”

Joe shrugs. “I don’t know. I just like the idea. I wouldn’t actually ask you to do it, though.”

“I know,” Rami says.

But Joe brings it up a month later when they’re out at a pub with Gwil and Ben, whispering lewd suggestions in his ear when no one is paying them any attention. He mentions it again when they’re back on set, and then once more when they’re flying home for the holidays. It becomes a game at that point, one Rami finds strangely thrilling. Rami’s well aware that they both have a public sex kink, but it’s not something they’ve ever acted on for obvious reasons. 

Once filming has ended, the studio asks the cast to come in for a photoshoot to tide the media over until the fall press tour. Joe uses this to his advantage, of course, suggesting that Rami wear a vibrator during the photoshoot.

“It’d be so hot,” Joe murmurs. “Watching you squirm in public, so desperate to get off, but knowing you can’t. Knowing that every movement and expression will be caught on camera.”

“Stop,” Rami hisses, keeping careful eyes on the crew setting up the cameras and lighting. There’s no one close enough to hear them, but he’s not taking any chances. “Save it for later.”

Joe’s words send a twist of desire through him, however, and he spends the entirety of the photoshoot completely distracted.

Joe teases him about it once they’re back in their hotel room. “Your mind was elsewhere during the shoot,” he says, hooking a finger through the belt loop on Rami’s jeans and tugging him close.

“I wonder why,” Rami says dryly. “You’re a menace.”

Joe smiles, looking pleased with himself. “And you’re so easy to rile up.”

Rami draws him into a kiss, rucking up Joe’s shirt until he can scrape his nails across the small of Joe’s back. “You better make it up to me.”

Joe more than makes it up to him, fucking him long and slow while whispering about all the ways he’d like to ruin Rami in public. 

 

 

The thing is, the idea isn’t entirely unappealing.

Their sex life isn’t boring by any means, and even though Joe insists that all his teasing is nothing more than dirty talk, the idea of it is enticing. It’s not something Rami would have considered on his own, but the more he thinks about it, the more he wants to try it. Rami won’t risk his career by wearing a plug or vibrator while filming or during an interview, but he figures there’s a compromise to be found somewhere. 

They already own a few toys, but Rami does some research on his computer and ends up ordering a few different plugs and vibrators from a discreet website. Nothing he and Joe currently have suits his needs and while Rami may be terrible at technology, he’s at least able to place an order using a fake name. The last thing he wants is to get photographed out buying sex toys. 

He hides the box in the back of his closet when it arrives, waiting to dig it out until Joe’s away for the weekend. He already has a plan forming, a way to surprise Joe and give him what he’s been asking for all along, but Rami wants a trial run first. Maybe even several trial runs if wearing a plug around for hours at a time is anything like his internet research described. If he goes through with this, not only does he want to be prepared but he wants everything to be go smoothly. He and Joe deserve that much.

So Rami spends an afternoon working himself open, slow and practiced, until he can slip in one of the smaller plugs. He grunts when he pushes it past his rim, his cock twitching at the movement. He’s already erect, precome beading at the head of his cock and it’s a struggle not to finish himself off. He somehow manages to restrain himself, and once he catches his breath and calms down, Rami forces himself to roll off the bed.

The plug shifts inside him when he stands and he lets out a sigh, shifting from one foot to another as he gets used to the weight of it. He cleans himself up the best he can, wiping the excess lube from his fingers, and then goes in search of clothing. He pulls out a t-shirt and the baggiest sweatpants he can find, throwing them on before he can change his mind.

Rami stays in the apartment, not yet ready to venture outside. To his surprise, he enjoys the fullness of the plug inside him, but it’s hard to concentrate on anything but the arousal seeping through him with each step. The plug rocks into him when he moves, making him bite back a groan each time, and his ass and thighs are tense from the way he keeps clenching to make sure the plug stays put. It feels wonderful in a way he didn’t expect, and Rami doesn’t know how he’ll be able to wear one out in public without immediately coming in his pants. 

Unsurprisingly, Rami doesn’t last more than half an hour before he sprawls out on the sofa, fucking himself on the plug, sliding it in and out with desperate, determined thrusts. He whines, high and needy, stroking his cock with a firm jerk of his hand. He thinks about wearing the plug out in public, and about Joe’s reaction when he finally discovers what Rami’s been up to, and that’s enough to make him spill into his hand moments later. 

Once he’s come down from the high of his orgasm, Rami realizes with some level of dismay that he’s going to need some more time to get this right. 

 

 

Rami keeps at it, aware that he’s being a little ridiculous. He’s always been somewhat meticulous and single-minded when he’s preparing for anything, whether it’s researching a role or studying a new skill, and this is no different. There’s just a bigger, and perhaps better, payout at the end of all this. 

He’s already decided how he’s going to surprise Joe - during dinner at one of their favorite restaurants - and he wants everything to be perfect. Perfection demands practice, and it takes Rami longer than he’d like to get to the point where he can wear a plug for several hours without wanting to immediately masturbate. He has to work himself up from wearing smaller plugs to more medium sized ones, and it’s an exercise in patience that he really hopes Joe will come to appreciate. He has to do the whole process over again when he moves from basic plugs to vibrators, since the first time he tries to wear one it takes barely fifteen minutes before he becomes a sweaty, shaking mess. That orgasm hits him the hardest.

Throughout all of this, Rami somehow manages to keep it a secret from Joe. Joe still makes his suggestions, sometimes when they’re in the midst of sex, sometimes when they’re out in public, and Rami always has to bite back a confession. He wants to tell Joe, wants to see his eyes darken with lust, to hear the filth and praise that spills from his lips when he finds out that Rami’s spent quite a few days wandering around with a plug or vibrator shoved up his ass.

He’s yet to wear one in public, though. That’s one more test he needs to give himself before he can surprise Joe. He wants to be thorough, after all.

Rami gets his chance one day late in the summer. He only intends to go down the block to the cafe on the corner, but as soon as he steps outside Rami wonders if even that is too far. He’s hyper aware of the plug with every step he takes, and despite his earlier attempt to stave off an orgasm, there’s a low level of arousal running through him. Wearing a plug in public is far different than wearing one in private. It feels more shameless, secretive and erotic in a way that makes a blush spread across his cheeks and the back of his neck.

No one gives him a second glance as continues down the street, but Rami still feels like everyone he passes must know what he’s up to. But he makes it to the cafe without any issues, and once he has his coffee in hand, he chooses to sit at one of the tables in the corner. The plug presses into him when he sits, and he has to stifle a gasp at the feeling, gripping the edge of the table until his knuckles turn white. It sends a delicious thrill through him.

Rami gives himself twenty minutes to enjoy his coffee, and there’s a nice, pleasing pressure that occurs whenever he shifts his position. The longer he sits there, the more he starts thinking of how this would play out if Joe were here.

He knows Joe would like it. He’d be delighted that Rami was being so wanton in public, that he spent days preparing for this very moment. Maybe he’d tease Rami for hours, sitting across the table and pushing the settings on the vibrator’s remote higher and higher until Rami came right there in front of everybody. Or maybe he’d keep Rami on edge the entire time they were out, forcing him to wait for release until they returned home. Perhaps Joe would pull him into a bathroom stall and fuck him senseless, not caring that anyone could walk in on them. He’d place a hand over Rami’s mouth to muffle his whines and groans, pressing him against the wall as he thrusts into him hard and tight. He might replace the plug afterward, making Rami walk out of the bathroom with come leaking from his ass, needy and desperate.

The thought of it makes Rami let out a shuddering sigh. His cock is half hard, and there’s precome smeared across the inside of his thigh. He pushes away from the table, standing on shaky legs to make his way out of the cafe. The walk home is torture and it takes all his willpower not to bolt down the block and into the apartment.

Once he unlocks the door, he strips off his clothes and staggers into the bedroom and onto the bed. He fumbles for the bottle of lube on the bedside table, coating his fingers before curling a hand around his cock. He palms his cock and balls, but it isn’t enough and he ruts against the the mattress and bed sheets, hot and aching with need. He reaches behind to twist the plug, pushing it further inside until it hits his prostate.

Rami’s orgasm hits him fast and hard, and he slumps into the mess on the sheets, trying desperately to catch his breath. His body is limp with pleasure, and his muscles are delightfully sore. If this is how far he goes on just his imagination, Rami doesn’t think he’ll actually survive the night he has planned with Joe.

 

 

The night of the planned dinner, Rami takes a long, relaxing bath and then shuts himself away for an hour to prepare.

He can hear Joe bustling around in their bedroom, completely oblivious to what Rami’s getting up to in the bathroom, and it makes a warm curl of desire seep into him and pool in the pit of his stomach. The vibrator is already comfortably snug in his ass, a welcome and reassuring weight, and Rami can’t help but grin as he tugs on his pants. He slips the remote to the vibrator into the pocket of his jacket along with a couple extra packets of lube, just to be safe.

Joe gives a low whistle when Rami comes out of the bathroom. “You look amazing,” he says. 

Rami smiles, brushing his hands down his shirt and leather jacket to smooth out any wrinkles. “You don’t look so bad yourself,” he says, leaning in to place a kiss on Joe’s lips. “We’re going to have fun tonight.”

Joe gives him a funny look, but doesn’t comment on it as Rami guides him out of the apartment and down to the car. Rami tries not to fidget in the car, and he has to muffle a gasp when the car goes over a speedbump and the plug presses into his prostate in a way that sends a flutter of need straight to his cock. Joe must hear it because he shoots Rami a suspicious look. 

“Keep your eyes on the road,” Rami states, throwing Joe a pointed look. 

“You’re acting weird. You never get this excited about going out to dinner.”

“I’m in a good mood,” Rami replies. He bites back a smile as he looks out the window. He doesn’t want to give the surprise away just yet.

Their table at the restaurant is tucked away into a corner, just as Rami had requested. He’s full of nervous energy as he sits and peruses the menu, and he can’t stop sneaking glances at Joe, trying to gauge whether it’s the right moment to tell him. He ends up waiting until their entrees have been delivered.

“I have a surprise for you,” Rami blurts out. He closes his hand around the remote and slides it across the table toward Joe with a mixture of embarrassment and excitement. 

Joe looks down at the remote with faint confusion. “Thanks? What is it?”

Rami sighs and leans across the table so he can whisper, “I’m wearing a vibrator. That’s the remote.”

Joe stares at him, shocked speechless, and Rami tries not to feel smug. 

“Are you serious?” he asks.

Rami nods. “I’ve been planning this for a long time.”

Joe runs a thumb over the remote, his finger lingering on the buttons. “You know I was kidding, right? You didn’t need to do this.”

“I wanted to,” Rami says.

“Are you sure?” Joe asks, looking unsure. 

There’s a trace of want in his expression as well, and while some part of Rami thinks it’s sweet that Joe’s so hesitant, Rami didn’t undergo weeks of preparation just for it to all fall apart now. He reaches across the table and places his hand over Joe’s. 

“Joe, press the damn button. I’ve waited—”

His words are cut off by a sharp gasp as Joe flicks the remote to the lowest setting. He jerks back in his chair, loud enough that someone from the next table over sends him a concerned look. 

“You were saying?” Joe asks, a slow grin unfurling, all trace of hesitation gone. “You waited how long?”

Rami bites down on his lower lip, suddenly unable to form words. The vibration is a slow and steady hum, but Rami wants _more_. He eyes Joe, who is placidly cutting into his food as though nothing unusual is happening. When he raises his eyes to Rami, he smirks and pushes the remote to the next highest setting.

“Fuck,” Rami says, breathless. 

There’s a constant pulse going now, and Rami holds back a whine as he tries to rock down onto the plug. He feels a trickle of sweat pooling at his temple and the base of his spine, and Rami grips the armrests of the chair, trying to sit still.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Joe says. He lowers the setting, staring at Rami intently. “You said something about waiting for this. How long?”

“If I answer, will you raise the setting?” 

Joe laughs and nods. “Sure, sweetheart.”

Rami smiles at the nickname. “About a month. I’ve, uh, been practicing.”

Joe raises an eyebrow and pushes the speed up to the next tempo. “Practicing?”

“I’ve spent some time getting used to the feeling of wearing one,” he says, choosing his words carefully. 

Joe swallows, his eyes dragging over Rami and lingering on his lips. “You’ve worn one around the house? For how long?”

“Hours,” Rami says. He lets out a sigh when Joe presses down on the remote’s tease option. The vibrator pulses three times in quick succession and then changes to three slow, drawn out tremors before repeating the cycle. “I also wore one to the cafe near our apartment.”

Joe starts at that, staring at Rami with wide eyes, a blush high on his cheeks. “What?”

“I had to practice in public,” he says, enjoying the way Joe’s eyes darken with arousal. “I thought of you each time. When I went home and got myself off, it was always while thinking of this moment.”

Joe lets out a heavy, ragged breath. His hand flickers over the remote, and he shoots Rami a look, a question on his face. Rami nods, eager and ready, and then sucks in a sigh when Joe switches the remote to one of the more intense settings. The vibration is a consistent speed of short, firm pulses, and pleasure and need burst through Rami. His hips twitch as he moans, deep and low in his throat.

He eyes the other patrons in the restaurant, but no one seems to be paying them any mind. There’s something so obscene about sitting here in public, with dozens of people around them, and letting Joe tease him and control his orgasm.

“Look at you,” Joe says, his tone full of wonder. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

Their waiter comes by then, looking at Rami with trepidation. Rami squirms under his gaze, ignoring the smirk Joe sends his way. 

“I think we’re ready for the check,” Joe tells the waiter. He fingers the remote beneath the table, sending the vibration up another setting.

Rami almost bolts out of his seat. He waits for the waiter to leave, and as soon as he’s out of range, Rami turns to Joe with a pleading expression.

“Please?” Rami asks, his voice broken and hoarse. 

“Here or at home? Your choice,” Joe says softly. 

“I need—” he starts, but the words die in his throat and he just shakes his head, hoping Joe understands.

Joe smiles and reaches out beneath to table to slide his foot up the length of Rami’s leg. It makes Rami jerk back in surprise, and that movement causes the plug to press deeper within him. His cock is already heavy against his thigh, and there’s a faint damp spot on the inside seam of his pants.

“Go wait in the bathroom,” Joe says. 

Rami hurries to the bathroom while trying his best not to attract any unwanted attention. He slides into the stall at the far end of the room, locking the door behind him before he undoes his pants, pushing them down until they pool around his ankle. He reaches for the base of the plug in an attempt to get some kind of release. 

That’s how Joe finds him, slumped against the bathroom stall, panting as he fucks himself on the plug, his eyes screwed shut in concentration. 

“Starting without me?” Joe asks, amused. 

He pulls Rami toward him and takes over, twisting and pumping the plug in and out of Rami. Rami leans against Joe, scraping his teeth over the arch of Joe’s neck as he pushes Joe’s pants over his hips.

Joe groans when Rami wraps a hand around his cock. “Shit,” he mutters, and he places a sloppy kiss on Rami’s jaw. “I can’t believe you did this for me. I don’t deserve you.”

“It’s for me, too,” Rami says. He strokes Joe, slow and teasing, watching as Joe’s eyelashes flutter shut and he tips his head back against the wall. “What did you expect after all that teasing and all your filthy suggestions?”

“I didn’t think you’d go through with it,” Joe murmurs. He takes the remote from his pocket and plays around with the settings, turning it down to a lower vibration.

Rami whines. “Turn it back,” he demands. After all the teasing at dinner, he’s so close, and he doesn’t want to draw it out any longer.

“I was going to fuck you,” Joe says. He pats Rami’s ass lightly. 

Rami shakes his head. “No. I want to keep it in.”

Before Joe can reply, they hear the bathroom door open. Joe stills and shoots Rami a warning look. “Quiet,” he mouths.

Rami buries his face in Joe’s shoulder and slowly starts rutting against Joe’s leg, keeping his pace in line with the lazy strokes he gives Joe’s cock. He presses his thumb against the head of Joe’s cock, smiling when he hears Joe’s choked breath. 

That smile disappears once he feels the vibration of the plug kick up several notches. Joe grins at him, unrepentant. It’s a slow burn this time, something that starts off weak and gradually builds into a staccato crescendo.

“Not fair,” Rami murmurs, voice low.

Joe wraps an arm around Rami’s lower back, hefting him higher and tighter against his side. He leans in to kiss him, swallowing Rami’s breathy moans and nipping at his lips. Rami feels a whine building in the back of his throat as he rubs his cock against Joe’s thigh with increased desperation. 

Once he hears the bathroom door shut, Rami lets loose, rocking against Joe until he comes, spilling hot and slick over Joe’s hip. Joe follows him soon after, collapsing against the wall and dragging Rami with him. Rami whimpers when the plug shifts inside him. The overstimulation is almost too much, but he misses the feeling when Joe clicks the off setting on the remote.

“Hope you liked your surprise,” Rami says.

Joe laughs, leaning his forehead against the crown of Rami’s head. “I think you enjoyed it more than I did.”

Rami lets out a low hum of agreement, which is quickly followed by a disappointed murmur when Joe gently untagles them and reaches for the roll of toilet paper, setting about cleaning them off. 

“You gonna wear it home?” Joe asks curiously, watching as Rami steps back into his pants.

Rami shoots Joe a coy look from underneath his lashes. “Of course. I thought we could go another round.”

Joe laughs in disbelief, pulling Rami in for a fierce kiss. “You’re unbelievable.”

“I spent a month preparing for this,” Rami says, “I’m not going to end it here. I still want you to fuck me.”

“Whatever you want,” Joe says. 

He leads them out of the bathroom, keeping an arm around Rami’s waist to steady him as they walk to the car. As they reach the front door, Joe leans in to say, “Since this time went so well, maybe you’ll reconsider wearing a plug during an event? Maybe an award ceremony? Think about it. You’d be wearing it for hours, unable to do anything. I know you’d enjoy it.”

Rami glares at him as he climbs into the passenger seat. “Don’t push your luck.”

He doesn’t tell Joe that it’s something he’s considered. It’s unlikely, but considering how well tonight went, Rami thinks it might make for an even better surprise. They’ll just have to wait and see what happens.


End file.
